magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Punishment Classroom
The Punishment Classroom is a "realm" found in a cursed classroom desk. Marianne uses it on Eric(a) as "discipline", much to Olivia's dismay. It is haunted by a ghost that, while relatively harmless for women, has been known to cause trouble for men. Punishments There are four methods to get punished by the classroom, but only three are possible to do at once. * Defeating the Bane of Sanity (or getting defeated by its squishy final form) will result in Eric(a) getting punished when talking to Marianne after you returned from Earth. * Getting caught by Sophie in the faculty building and refusing to be bitten will result in another punishment. Eric(a) cannot have the Maid Transformation for this to work. * Alternatively, losing to the Hungry Treasure Chest while under the Cutie Magic Transformation will alert Marianne to Eric(a)'s presence, causing another punishment. Note that Eric(a) cannot fight the chest while already in T3 mode, as the chest only attacks men; Eric(a) will need to start the fight as male, transform during the fight, then lose. As the path to the building is barred after the punishment, it is impossible to do both the chest punishment and the biting punishment. * After getting 2 of your cores stolen, Veronica will want revenge on Yoshida, when enacting the revenge you have an option of using C4 to open the door which will immediately bring Marianne over for another punishment. Alternatively, if you acquire Maid Transformation , Giselle will offer to get you the key to Yoshida's dormitory. You will get caught by Marianne after the operation and receive another punishment. Outcomes While in the Punishment Classroom, there are several outcomes for Eric(a) depending on what he does. A bad end will occur in the form of the fourth punishment with 4 "points" to a certain student path. There are sometimes more choices made in the scene than described here, and sometimes choices can lead you to make a different choice on a different path. These are the most direct choices to allow you to see each specific path: (note: currently third and fourth punishments on the main paths do not have any choices.) * Honour Student: For the first punishment, obey the teacher, then immediately turn to the proper page and get to the lesson. Also if you choose to get help with being girly it adds an Acceptance point. For the second punishment, listen to lesson. * Pure: For the first punishment, obey the teacher, then get distracted by the lewd images. For the second punishment, choose to read the new book. * Delinquent: For the first punishment, refuse to sit down. For the second punishment, try to escape through the window. * Slut: For the first punishment, refuse to sit down, then refuse to count. For the second punishment, choose to read the porn mag. Finally there is are a couple of type of hybrid paths, these paths are a combination of 4 of the paths however in the end based on your choices it will have a bad end based off one of the 4 "paths" above. Not all 4 paths are in each hybrid path available. * For the first punishment refuse to sit down, then choose to count, then choose to want to be a good girl. This will end the first punishment with 1 "point" in both Delinquent and Pure. Second Punishment allows potentially another split. The first option asks whether you want to use an alternative text book ** If you choose Yes, then you will follow the Pure path from then on. ** If you choose No, then you have another decision, whether you want to listen to the lesson or try to escape. *** Trying to escape leads you to the Delinquent path from then on. *** Listening to the lesson will then give you 1 point to Honour path, and lead you to the third punishment which asks if you will commit the necessary effort. **** Choosing Yes gives you 2 points in Honour path and next punishment is the Honour end. **** Choosing Fuck you! gives you 2 points in Delinquent path and next punishment is the Delinquent end. * For the first punishment refuse to sit down, then refuse to count. This will give you 1 "point" in each Slut and Delinquent path. The second punishment will then bring up the window, whether you want to escape, listen or look at porn. ** Looking at porn will follow the Slut path ** Trying to escape will follow the Delinquent path. ** Listening to the lesson will give you 1 point in the Honour path, but for the third punishment you get asked if you will commit the necessary effort. *** Choosing Yes gives you 2 points in Honour path and next punishment is the Honour end. *** Choosing Fuck you! gives you 2 points in Delinquent path and next punishment is the Delinquent end. Category:MC: Locations